


Red Hood Binary

by flirtemercury223



Category: DCU, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Character Death, Revenge, Self-Defense, Survival, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtemercury223/pseuds/flirtemercury223
Summary: I was watching Batwoman on 1/26/20. The 2 Beth's as an aftermath of the Crises storyline sparked an idea. WHAT IF THERE WERE 2 🤩RED HOODS??🤩 He's my FAVE from the Batfamily!If Titans goes there in S4 it'll be a hit! Meanwhile, I'm looking forward to Starfire vs Blackfire in S3. Enjoy the fanfic!Watch "Under the Red Hood" for background info on him-if needed! Jensen Ackles was his voice actor.*I own nothing*https://twitter.com/flirtemercury/status/1221628029321011200?s=19
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r & Donna Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Red Hood Binary

Tomorrow  
Yesterday  
Now the Crisis was upon them.  
Time & space were converging to a tiny singularity. While the seven Paragons and the Green Arrow turned Spectre were assembling to fight the Anti-Monitor, the destruction wave was traversing thru the multiverse destroying life as we know it.  
Corporeal light approaches the Paragon Of Courage-Batwoman's, brunette sister Beth and her platinum blonde nemesis Alice staring at each other through a nearly identical mirror. Outstretched hands in shock, "she looks just like me-but with horrible hair" they both said aloud while being engulfed.  
From Smallville's version of a depowered Clark Kent and Lois Lane in golden wheat fields, across bustling Freeland where Black Lightning's Pierce family were bringing the heat to the ASF & Markovian threats, over to sunny San Francisco where Jason Todd and Hank were at it again-sparring/arguing/joking, lastly Earth-99's gritty, gray skied Gotham where one man fights against the criminal known as Black Mask. Punch, duck, left jab, uppercut. Connecting face and body blows at an insane pace Black Mask can't defend against. Swiftly lifting the scum and kicking him through the 32nd floor's green glass window. The hooded antihero crosses his arms nodding in affirmation "I warned you to leave town or I'd kill you. You're lucky that terrace broke your fall. Now, I'll just take your territory, guns and money. Cross me again and see what happens".  
Black Mask hollered in pain, pointing his finger up at the gray, black & red clad man, "You bloody Psycho! Do you know who I am?! You're dead! You hear me? DEAD!!"  
"The hell...?" he wondered ignoring Blask Mask to look out over the city. Gazing at the approaching bright light, making him wonder if he took his meds today.  
If not, he'll be hallucinating once again- just like he did those long years ago. It was hard to rationalize reality from fantasy back then, after exiting from that godforsaken green Lazarus pit. The excruciating pain he felt was like an ice pick to his brain for days on end.  
He had to train with that lunatic, his daughter and the League of Assassins to focus his mind- the discipline and routine slaking his hammering head. One good thing was he picked up deadly & ruthless fighting skills that he never would have learned working with 'what's his name'. That glory-hog-excuse for a Dad who preached teamwork but refused any as an equal. He never even lifted a damn finger to avenge his death! He'll get his soon enough though. Both of them will-the two most responsible for his torturous death & grim resurrection, he swore, clenching his black gloved fists.  
Shaking his head of the bad memories, he saw the shiny wave was swiftly approaching. "Screw this, I'm out," he remarked as he turned around and ran to the opposite window. Using a grappling hook he jumped out of the window and swung to the adjant building roof. Looking behind him the void was upon him, "Shiiiit!" he shouted as it overtook him in a cold rush of wind.  
His voice echoed back to him but it sounded off. For a hot minute he saw a young Robin running alongside him but with curly hair and blue eyes. That's impossible, he thought mouth open! My hair's straight and my eyes are HAZEL! "Who Dafuq are you?!", they railed at each other... before fading out of sight.  
After Crisis:  
"Ok run that by me again Grayson," Kory relayed twisting her gold ring around her finger in concentration while pacing. Her plum unitard adorned with 7 green Akaara jewels casting a long shadow in the afternoon sun streaking thru the window. Her knee high boots clicking on the briefing room's polished floor, while Jason winced "Owww!!", at the ice pack that just Dick placed on his lip .  
"Bruce called me to bring Jason back here to keep him safe. Said someone's trying to kill him, or Bruce or them both."  
"I used my teleportation to get us in and out but Bruce pushed Jason and Dick thru & told me to go. I begged him to come with us but he refused," Rachel stated with sad downcast eyes.  
Gar chimed in next to her running his hand thru his green hair "Why'd he do that Dick, stay behind with no backup? You drill into us how we have to stick together..." he trailed off. Dick exchanged a glance with Gar before crossing his arms, inhaling deeply with eyes closed, searching for the words to describe Batman's philosophy when suddenly Jason chimed in "Cause he thinks we'll get in his fucking way. Anyways, that dude that came after me was no joke. He wore this lame Red Mask & hood. The mask looked kinda familiar, like a mod on Deathstroke's."  
"Have you encountered him before?" Grayson questioned.  
"Nah I would've remembered him from patrol. Most of the losers we fight are 2 bit criminals This guy had serious training. The Bat & I were fighting him in tandem & shockingly he was holding his own. "  
"Gar pull up footage on Houston and Prince street from .say..35 minutes ago," Jason requested. Kory and Dick discreetly glanced at each other, Jason not running to the computer himself means he's probably more hurt than hes letting on. Definitely taking him to the med bay after the threat is assessed.  
"Let's have a look," Kory leaned on the console "Batman may need help whether he wants it or not. I know asking for help is not his fortè".


End file.
